


Little Blue Men

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smurfs invade Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Men

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. It's pretty terrible. But it's staying because it's part of the BtVS fanfic history.

Fasten your seat belts. The ultimate horror is about to visit Sunnydale.

"Hey, Buffster," Xander said, catching up with the Slayer in the school hall. "What’s shakin’?"

"I hate math. Why do we need to know algebra? I mean. Addition and subtraction are my specialties. Ten vamps plus one Buffy equals zero vamps," Buffy complained.

"Cheer up, Buff. Tonight, we Bronze!" Xander broke into one of his patented Xander dances.

"What are you attempting to do, Xander?" Cordelia asked, walking up to her boyfriend. "Shake the fleas off of your body?"

"Please, Broomhilda. Any fool can see that I am groovin’" Xander said.

"More like having an epileptic seizure. And what 70's TV show have you been sucked into anyway?" Cordelia shot back.

"It would have to be ‘Bewitched’ because I am looking at a ringer for Samantha’s mother!"

"Well, *Darren,* if that were the case, I could just twitch my nose and you would turn into the man of my dreams!"

"Oh, really? And what makes you think the man of your dreams would have you? Except maybe Gonzo," Xander said snidely.

Cordelia grabbed his arm and went right into Xander’s face. "Closet?"

"Uh...bye Buffy! See ya later!" Xander said, as Cordelia pulled him away.

Buffy shook her head as she continued her way to the library.

"Hey Giles!" Buffy said spotting her favorite Watcher.

"Buffy. Good. You are just who I needed to see," Giles said, walking towards her with a book in his hand.

"Oh, boy. Lemme guess. Elvis impersonators invade Sunnydale looking for their dead role model, who happens to be a vampire?"

"Um...no." Giles said. "It’s another prophecy."

"What else could it be but another prophecy, Giles," Buffy asked, sliding into a chair.

"Well, this one is quite different than the usual prophecies we encounter. Here’s what it says:

The little blue happy ones shall come, spreading their song, until they drive you crazy."

"Well, that’s a pretty straight foreword prophecy, Giles," Buffy commented.

"It was written during the 1980s. By then, the great seers had decided to get to the point quicker than their forefathers,"Giles replied. "The text goes on to explain the chaos that ensued because of them. People screaming, tearing their hair out, banging their heads against any hard surfaces. One insane asylum quadrupled its population when these ‘little blue happy ones’ went through that city."

"I guess this means I should be on the lookout for overly happy little blue things then?"

"I would say quite so, Buffy. And destroy them as soon as possible."

*****  
At first, the singing was distant. Barely a whisper carried on the wind. Then it steadily grew as the singers moved toward Sunnydale, leaving in its wake destruction and devastation to all who hear their song.

"Tra la la la la la, la la la la la. Tra la la la la la, la la la la la."

The end?


End file.
